emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7796 (11th April 2017)
Plot Robert arranges to meet Rebecca at Mill Cottage to talk about her pregnancy. Aaron is nervous about his counselling session. Victoria explains to Aaron that she's bought a pregnancy test so she'll take it with Adam tonight. Debbie asks Faith to look after Sarah whilst she picks up Jack. Harriet calls round at Mulberry Cottage and hands Diane an envelope for Laurel that Ashley gave her a year ago and offers her support. Gabby is still off with Bernice so Diane tells Gabby that she can't blame Bernice for not getting to say goodbye to her dad as it happened a lot faster than everyone envisioned. Bernice suggests it was best Gabby wasn't there when Ashley died. Robert asks what Rebecca has told Ross and insists letting Ross believe he's the father is for the best. Robert suggests Rebecca has a termination. Ross and Pete worry about the lack of income from the taxi firm. Adam goes through Victoria's bag looking for house keys and comes across Rebecca's positive pregnancy test. He assumes it's Victoria's and tells delighted Moira that he's going to be a dad. Meanwhile, in the toilets, Victoria buys a tampon. Robert tries to pressure Rebecca into having an abortion and suggests she tell Ross that she had a miscarriage. Rebecca reminds Robert of the last time he forced her into an abortion. Rebecca insists she won't allow Robert to push her around again. Robert states he won't leave Aaron for her and warns her she'll regret it if she tells him. Aaron waits at the counsellor's office for Robert. Charity tries to dump Moses on anyone who'll have him. Charity congratulates Victoria. Adam's excitement turns to confusion when Victoria tells him she's not pregnant. Debbie returns home to find Sarah and Faith are pretending the living room is a beach. Debbie tells Faith she's really good with Sarah and admits she's jealous. Emma announces to Ross and Pete that she wants to be confirmed. Rebecca appears in the pub and orders a large glass of wine. Pete asks Ross what he's done now. Ross approaches Rebecca and asks if she's okay. Robert eventually turns up at the counsellor's office. Bernice is struggling to come to terms with the fact that Ashley is dead and explains to Diane she thought she was doing the right thing taking Gabby to lunch. Diane tells Bernice that Gabby is grieving and taking it out on her, but assures Bernice that Gabby will come round. Laurel has collected Ashley's possessions from the care home and Diane hands Laurel the envelope from Ashley. Aaron tells the counsellor that he bottles up all his problems then deals with it in the wrong way and people end up getting hurt. Laurel finds Harriet crying in the church and gives her back the letter as it's funeral arrangements Ashley planned ahead of time. Adam doesn't understand how Victoria isn't pregnant as the test was positive. He wonders if Victoria was pregnant and something happened. Adam insists they will get pregnant but Victoria fears it will never happen. He orders Victoria to stop stressing and promises her they'll have a baby. Pete worries about Emma's desire to get confirmed. Charity gets fed up and eventually dumps Moses on Ross. Aaron and Robert arrive back from counselling and Robert is pleased that Rebecca is going to book an appointment at a clinic tomorrow. Robert promises Aaron he is his priority. Rebecca goes to take a sip of wine but has second thoughts and walks out of the pub. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Susan Barker - Elizabeth Hill Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, toilets and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Counselors office *St. Mary's Church - Nave Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,340,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes